<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>compulsive cooking by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286940">compulsive cooking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [307]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Feeding Kink, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri cooks a lot, all for her husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Pieri | Peri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [307]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>compulsive cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts">Madfalldyn</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corrin is getting used to coming home to these massive meals, all meant just for him. Well, it </span>
  <em>is</em>
  <span> just the two of them here, and they don’t often have a lot of company. If they did, he is pretty sure she would make an even bigger feast for that sort of occasion. </span>
  <em>This </em>
  <span>is just standard for Peri, or at least it has become standard, since she decided to try and mellow out a bit for the sake of her husband.</span>
</p><p>Corrin was ready to take her side through anything, would not have married her if he were not ready to accept everything about her, but even seeing his devotion to her on such a great level was enough to make her want to try. It turns out there is one thing that she can do to keep her murderous impulses at bay, and that is cooking for him. Which translates to her cooking a <em>lot</em>, because she has a lot of murderous impulses to keep at bay.</p><p>He is used to it, though, and he never lets any of it go to waste, his appetite growing more by the day as he does what he can to keep up with her. And maybe he might be putting on some weight, his intense training not even enough to keep up with the way that Peri feeds him, but he doesn’t mind that at all, and it makes her happy, seeing just how much he loves her cooking.</p><p>If she is willing to put in that much effort because she thinks it makes his life easier, not having to try and get her out of trouble for a lapse in control, then it seems like such a tiny thing to do in return. After all, he does love her cooking, so having to eat more than he used to does not seem like much of a sacrifice. By now, he is so used to it all that it is no trouble for him at all.</p><p>Some nights she likes to just sit there, watching him work his way through everything that she has made, and some nights she gets so excited that she can’t contain herself, and simply has to feed him. It always delights Peri so much that it is hard to believe this is the same woman feared far and wide for her work with a lance, but Corrin loves each and every side of her more than he could ever hope to express.</p><p>Tonight she wants to feed him, and he lets her sit on his lap, so that she can pick and choose from everything that she has prepared for him, and feed it to him, bite by bite. This often makes it go by a bit slower, but that’s just fine by him. He can get carried away when he eats too fast, and like this, she insists that she is able to savor it all more. She is the expert in such matters, so he trusts her authority above all else. Not to mention the fact that he would have to be insane to complain about having his adorable wife sit in his lap and feed him the food that she has worked hard to prepare for him.</p><p>And, somehow, the idea that this is what all of her pent-up murderous energy goes into just makes it that much more exciting for him. Well, he does love <em>everything</em> about her.</p><p>It excites him so much that it never takes long for her to notice it, especially when she sits in his lap like this. He knows that it excites her too, and that she squirms in his lap not only to tease him, but because it is becoming difficult for her to sit still. She makes him plenty of nice desserts to try, but never counts that as his actual dessert, at least not when she asks if he has saved room for it.</p><p>By the time he is through everything, she acts as if the cakes and pastries were a part of the main course, as she says, “I hope you saved room for dessert!”</p><p>“For you?” he asks. “You know I always do.”</p><p>It is all he can do to even push the dishes away so that he can lay her back against the table and get between her legs. He loves her cooking more than anything in the world, and would rather starve than eat anything else, but if he had to choose, he would choose eating her out over eating her cooking any day. Corrin loves the way that she moans for him when he goes down on her, loves the way she falls apart from something that feels so simple to him, something that she assures him feels far better than he will ever know.</p><p>He has felt some pretty amazing things with her, so he is not sure how true that is. At least, if it is true, then it must be absolutely earth shattering, but he has no idea how something that <em>he</em> could do could be that amazing. All he can do is count himself lucky that he is able to please his wife so much, because she does so much for him that it would be difficult to ever return the favor otherwise.</p><p>Her moans soon turn incoherent, but he can pick out his name a few times, showing just how excited she is for him. He wants her so badly that it hurts, but he does not try and rush things along, wanting to make sure that he properly repays her for the meal before he even thinks about taking anything for him. Not that he does not love this just as much as anything else, making her completely right when she refers to this as his dessert.</p><p>It is not at all an exaggeration for him to say that he loves everything that he gets to do with Peri, everything that involves her in any way. He tries to stay patient, tries to only focus on her, but it is not long before his desire for her has overwhelmed him so much that he can’t keep this up for much longer, and once she is writhing as she gives into her orgasm, he is already pulling back, standing up straight while she continues to cry out for him, riding out the waves of her pleasure.</p><p>Corrin gives his wife no chance to recover before getting between her spread legs, reaching down to hold onto her as he rubs the tip of his cock against her, so wet and all for him. She looks up at him, a needy look in her mismatched eyes that tells him she will not be satisfied until he is. With all that in mind, he thrusts forward, hilting himself inside of his wife all at once, and crying out with her, their voices mingling as both are quick to get lost in one another.</p><p>It is all too much, all too good, and he is not able to contain himself, not once he is inside of her. She feels so tight around him, and once he has regained his composure enough to move, he is quickly thrusting into her, falling into a hectic and needy rhythm as he fucks her absolutely senseless. It is a wonder that he even has the energy for this after such a big meal, but it is true that he has a lot of practice with this, that the two of them have done this a lot. He is just getting used to it, and by now, it feels like a necessity, to have his way with Peri as his way of having his dessert.</p><p>And he is paying her back for everything that she does for him as well, making her moan for him as he pushes her towards another orgasm. It is all he can do to hold back, not wanting to beat her there, no matter how turned on he is, and so he holds out, using all of his willpower to do so. Her screams of pleasure threaten to push him over that edge; everything she does makes him feel like giving in, but she is so tight around him now, and he knows she has to be almost there.</p><p>When Peri comes, he can’t even attempt to hold back anymore, coming right alongside her, the two of them reaching their climax in unison. Both are overcome by so much pleasure that they are lost in it, moaning out, and then whimpering as they start to come down from it. There is no doubt in his mind now that he is satisfied, having been properly fed by his wife, and getting the dessert that he craves the most.</p><p>In return, he knows that he has done everything in his power to satisfy Peri as well, and she sits up on the table to cling to him for a moment, a lot more interested in taking time to be close with him than she is in finally cleaning up the table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>